


Pas de valse

by boyofscissors



Series: Do Not Test Me [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anorexia, Anxiety Disorder, Ballet, Depression, Eating Disorders, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Mental Health Issues, Poetry, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyofscissors/pseuds/boyofscissors
Summary: Bienvenue à la fin de votre performance.Welcome to the end of your performance





	Pas de valse

She was ballet-tall,

her hair would never fall.

Balancés for walks,

and the pitter-pats of her shoes for talks.

As she stood her pain

and her audience would claim,

"Never was anyone more pretty."

But it was such a shame.

She didn't know anything but the pain of her fame.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a poem from around eight months ago. i'm taking a break from writing my The Outsiders fic because someone important to me recently passed away, but i'm not abandoning it. this poem is really important to me because it's how i feel about myself and how i see people i know...if that makes any sense at all.


End file.
